Currently, a network device that supports multiple links is more widely applied, for example, a network device that supports both a digital subscriber line (DSL) network link and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network link. The most extensive implementation manner applied by the current network device that supports multiple links is to fixedly bear different services on different links. For example, a network television service and an Internet service are borne on the DSL network link, and a voice service is borne on the LTE network link.
However, in the foregoing technical solutions, because the links supported by the network device fixedly bear some services and services used by a user are not fixed, for example, the network television service is more frequently used while the voice service is less used by the user in a time segment A. As a result, a load of a link used to bear the network television service is extremely heavy, and a load of a link used to bear the voice service is extremely light. Therefore, a utilization rate of the links supported by the network device is extremely low.